Returned
by o calcutta
Summary: voldemort is back, his followers are strengthened,his powers stronger. Harry finds himself caught in dreams that he wants to escape and he also falls into a real life dream of love with someone he never thought he would.
1. Default Chapter

A/N hey guys, this fic really sucks, but i thought i'd give romance a try.....i'm not into slash, so this is not one of those, hope you guys like it and don't be too harsh in your reviews....by the way, please review it, or i will be very miffed at you all. Disclaimer: the fabulous J.K. Rowling owns the rights, the characters, and all the good stuff...i only own the idea for this piddly offshoot of her magnificent series.  
  
Harry sat on his bed at number four, Privet drive. He passed his hand over the slightly throbbing scar on his forehead. It was 5:00 a.m. and he had been awake for an hour already. the sun was just rising in the sky outside his bedroom window, drenching the fog-filled streets with a golden, ethereal light. Constant dreams had haunted his mind ever since he had left school last year. His dreams were filled with visions of Sirius falling behind the slightly billowing curtain, of Sirius at number twelve, Grimauld place, Sirius deuling with Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry had learned to fear slumber. He heard a light tapping noise on his window and looked up to see a snowy white owl rapping her beak urgently on the window pane. Harry levered himself off the bed and slid the window open. "Hey Hedwig." he said tiredly to his owl. He untied the letter attached to her leg. She nipped him affectionatly and then swooped past him, to land on the dresser. Harry sat once more on the edge of his bed and ripped open the letter. He saw that it was his Hogwart's school supplies list. He reached under his bed and pulled out his bag. He grabbed a quill and a jar of ink and scrawled a note onto a slip of parchment.  
  
Ron~ How are you doing? Just got my supplies list, what do you say to meeting me in Diagon Alley this weekend to collect all of our stuff? We could stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the weekend and then we could go back to the Burrow, or Grimauld place, wherever you are currently living. Reply with your answer soon. Harry  
  
He copied a similar note and addressed it to Hermione and set them next to Hedwig on the dresser. She could deliver them when she was finished resting herself. He dragged himself downstairs and into the drawing room. Harry's aunt and uncle were sitting in the ugly, plastic-covered loveseat and Dudley was taking up the entire flower patterned couch by himself. They all had their eyes fixed on the screen which was currently runnning the evening news. Harry tried to be as quiet as possible so that the Dursleys wouldn't see him standing there watching the news. Harry heard his aunt draw a sharp breath, and he trained his eyes on the screen. As he watched, the tv played out the scenario that Harry had been dreading for months. The picture of a blackened street covered with rubble flashed across the screen. The reporter reappeared on the screen. "People on the scene of the crime said that there was a flash of light, and a large explosion, reportedly a car bomb. Seven deaths were reported and there are many more critically injured and otherwhise incapacitated." Harry, eyes wide, stared at the television with rabid attention. He needed to contact someone immediatly so he could be sure of what he thought he was seeing.  
  
Sorry it is so boring in the beginning, it will get better. Please R&R.....emphasis on the review part.....thank you ever so much......Tril 


	2. questions

A/N: hey guys, it's updating time, thanks to all of my reviewers (all three of you)...your reviews were greatly appreciated...anyways, here is the second chapter....and to all of you who asked me where the romance was.....be patient!!!! it's coming soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the idea for this story, JK Rowling owns the rest  
  
Chapter two: questions  
  
Harry hurried back up the dim staircase to his bedroom. Once there, he grabbed a peice of parchment and a quill from his desk and scrawled out a note to Dumbledore.  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore~ I saw something on the muggle news. Does it mean what I think it does?  
  
He stood up and walked over to the dresser, his heart pounding, his hands shaking. He attached the note to Hedwig's outstretched leg and opened the window wide for her. She swooped out into the cool night air. Harry stood at the open window, watching her progress, his mind in turmoil, his hands clenched on the window sill to stop their trembling. He closed his eyes and let the chill air wash over his face and bare arms. His scar was prickling faintly, it always did these days. Harry raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. If the news cast told what he thought it did, then finally, after two summers of waiting, Voldemort was out in the open in both the muggle and wizarding worlds alike. Voldemort must be gaining confidence to risk an attack so openly. Even though the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge had admitted openly that the Dark Lord had returned, he was still not very keen to do anything too ambitious in the silent battle between Voldemort and the wizards who were apposed to him.  
  
Harry closed his window against the chill air that far from comforting, now seemed sinister and somewhat biting and cruel. He lay down on his bed, his head spinning. He lay for a while in the stretching silence. It blanketed his world, a buffer between him and the world. If that silence remained, then he would never have to face his life, he could merely lie suspended in the quiet.  
  
Unbidden, the image of Sirius' face swam into focus in Harry's mind as it always did when he let down his gaurd. Harry did not fight it this time. He let himself drift along, while the sun died in the sky and the stars twinkled into life outside his bedroom window. Tears slipped unchecked out of the corners of his eyes and his brain and soul turned numb. What he wouldn't have given to rewind his life, so that he could rectify all of the blunders he had made last year. Harry clutched his pillow to his chest and let himself drain and swirl into sleep, his face still marked by cold tear tracks.  
  
so what do you guys think?? it is kind of a depressing chappie, but i hope you all like it...please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you guys review, then maybe i will update sooner (hint* hint*)....will update soon... 


	3. advancing out of the fog

A/N: this is the second time that i have updated today, i hope you guys like the third chappie!!!  
  
Harry woke stiff, sore and chilled. Lifting his head up, he realized that he had fallen asleep on his bed still fully clothed. He massaged a kink out of his neck as he turned to look at his clock. It was still early morning and his window was covered in the clouded remnants of night rain. He stood up and walked to the eastern wall of his bedroom. He carefully scratched out one more day on his Hogwarts countdown calendar. Harry then stole out of his room and tip-toed down the hallway past the snoring Dudly's room and the room of his aunt and uncle. He made for the kitchen, but changed his mind part way there and he bypassed the kitchen door. Instead he opened the front door and crept out of number 4, Privet drive.  
  
Harry felt tired. His many sleepless nights were undoubtedly catching up with him. His brain felt as if someone had removed it and pounded it with a rock and then replaced it inside his head. His mind was in an iron vise and his eyes felt as if they were going to explode open.  
  
Harry wanted to walk and walk, never stopping, never looking back. He needed to distance himself from that house and the people inside it, and he also needed to distance himself from his own concience. As he walked down Privet drive, and number 4 disappeared in the early morning mist, he wished that the mist would forever stay, hiding that house, swallowing and smothering all around it, that the fog would seep into his own mind, and ease it into oblivion.  
  
Once again, Harry felt hot tears stream from his eyes, mingling with the fog on his damp face. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around. He stood for long moments, staring into the vapor that concealed his reletive's home.  
  
Sighing, and wiping tears from his face, he started back down the lane. In the end, he could only run away from his life for a small time, for even as he tried to walk away from it, his life kept advancing out of the fog and tapping him on the shoulder. Fog is temporary, for it soon disapates in the sun. What could he, Harry do but try to keep up with his life?  
  
Yah, i know, i know, it's short, but oh well....please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. The summons

A/N: hi to all of my reviewers......................to all of you i say BE PATIENT!!!! THE ROMANCE IS COMING!!!!HE IS STILL ON SUMMER BREAK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!! ha. hope you guys enjoy this new installment....  
  
chapter 4: the summons  
  
Harry sat at the kitchen table across from his cousin, eating his eggs in silence. The only sounds in the kitchen were the rubbery noise of Dudley's chewing and the click of cutlery on plates. Harry, feeling slightly ill, didn't feel like eating. It seemed impossible that the Dursleys could sit calmly at the kitchen table when the most evil wizard in the world was unleashing his powers on both the muggle and wizarding worlds. Excusing himself, he left the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time up to his bedroom. The sick, roiling feeling that had occupied his stomache ever since last night was still present and his head was pounding unpleasantly. The first thing that he noticed when he opened his door was that Hedwig had returned. He hurried to her and untied the scroll with shaking fingers. The note was short and it looked as if it had been scrawled in a great hurry.  
  
Harry - No time to explain. Be ready to leave tonight. Be at your window at 8:00 pm. We will not wait for you. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry felt a surge in his stomache. He stumbled around his room, collecting items to pack away. He went downstairs to find some odd items and found the Dursleys finishing breakfast. "Come here boy." his uncle growled at him. Harry turned quickly. "Yes?" he said tersely. "Your aunt doesn't have the time to do the dishes this morning. We, that is your aunt, Dudley and I, are going on a drive and will be out late. If there's any funny business, then you will find yourself grounded before you can blink." Harry nodded curtly and left the kitchen with the tutting of his aunt sounding behind him. "Such disrespect he shows us...."  
  
Harry sat on his bed, to nervous to do anything else. It was only 10:00 and he was already ready to leave Privet drive. He stood and began to pace the length of his room. Hedwig watched his progress with her head cocked to one side. Hary sat once again on his bed. The time was aching slowly by. It was only 10:02. Harry leaned back on his pillow, resting his spinning head. Slowly, his eyes closed.  
  
Harry woke with a start. He grabbed his clock to check the time. He had been asleep for nine hours. It was 7:30. Harry passed his hand over his rumpled hair, while groping for his glasses with the other hand. There was a small tap on his window and Harry looked up, startled. Hagrid was floating outside his window on the old motorbike that Harry had only seen in his dreams. This must have been the motorbike that had once belonged to Sirius. Trying not to think about the previous owner of the bike. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and his trunk and opened the window. " 'Arry!" Hagrid whispered " 'Ow are yeh?". Hagrid's beetle-black eyes were saturated with concern. "There's no time for hta now." Harry said as he handed out his trunk to Hagrid. "I'll tell you all about my summer after we get wherever we're going and after you explain what's going on." Hagrid nodded and kicked the throttle as Harry climbed onboard. Harry clung tightly to Hagrid's enourmous back as they soared over the now tiny houses, up and away into the clouds.  
  
A/N: well?????????????????????? REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Reunion

A/N: hey guys, yay, it's updating time!!! And to all of you observant readers, yes, Hagrid cam a half an hour early. Thank you for noticing--i did that on perpouse. Well, i hope you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter five: Reunion  
  
Harry and Hagrid flew throught the night air on the motorbike, leaving Privet drive and the bright lights of Little Whinging behind them. The stars winked frostily at them from their lofty perches. Harry felt almost like he could touch one of those stars, he felt as though he were skimming the underside of the sky. His breath came in icy puffs of crystal on the air and his eyes felt as if they were frozen permanently open. Harry felt more alive than he had in a long time, breathing huge gulps of frigid air into his lungs, the wind tousling and combing through his already unruly hair. Here he was truly isolated. The only thing up here with him were the indifferent stars and the chill air. Harry closed his eyes. He wished he could live among the stars, frozen, indifferent and ageless, just like them.  
  
Unexpectedly, the motorbike tipped downwards and Harry was jolted out of his thoughts. Harry saw, growing steadily larger as they descended, the burrow. Harry felt a leap in the region of his stomache and smiled a small smile. It felt strange on his face, it had been so long since he had smiled. They landed in the yard and coasted up to the front door. Molly Weasley was standing at the door in her dressing gown and she ran to Harry as he struggled to pull his frozen legs off of the bike. Mrs. Weasley had caught Harry tightly in a hug before he was truly balanced on his feet. He staggered back as she released him, smiling. Harry smiled in return as Hagrid came from behind with Harry's trunk. "We'd best be going inside, Molly" Hagrid said with a touch of uneasiness in his voice. "Yes, yes, of course. I daresay we should wake up the others and we can all have a cup of hot chocolate. I don't think any of them are asleep anyway. Come along, Harry dear." Harry let himself be led inside. Harry was pushed into a chair be Mrs. Weasley and she bustled out of the kitchen upstairs.  
  
Hagrid sat across from Harry. They sat in silence for a few moments and then Hagrid looked up at him and said "It's great ter see you 'Arry. You look like Lupin, dead tired and all. 'Ow 'ave you been takin' care o' yerself?" "It's really good to see you too Hagrid" Harry replied. "I'm fine, I have just not been sleeping well." Hagrid looked as if he was going to interogate Harry further, but at that moment, there came a noise from the stairwell and two red-headed people and one person with brown hair were following Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. Harry stood, grinning. Hermione ran to him and flung her arms around him. "Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you!" She said, smiling. Ron grinned at Harry and held out his hand. "Harry, I've missed you, mate." Ginny Weasley smiled at him and said "Hi Harry". Harry was struck suddenly how very wide and pretty her smile was. He had never noticed before. "It's great to see you all." Harry said as he sank back into his chair. Mrs. Weasley was bustling about in the kitchen making hot chocolate. "Well Harry, I suppose I owe you an explanation." Hagrid said slowly. "We might be here a while, so settle in you three." He said gesturing for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to sit down. They all took seats at the table and Mrs. Weasley set five steaming mugs down in front of them. "Well, it started just a few weeks back."................  
  
A/N: hahahahahaha i know it's a cliff-hanger!!! muahahahahahahahaha too bad for you!!! i know i'm evil, but get used to it........please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks, i love you all. 


	6. The Revelation

Chapter 6:The Revelation  
  
Hagrid came to the end of his story. Harry and the Weasely's sat in stunned silence. Harry looked down into his mug of cold hot chocolate and sighed. "Well what does it mean, Hagrid?" He queried into the silence. Hagrid cleared his throat. "Er, well, I 'sume that professor Dumbledore will tell you the rest, and I've got ter get going. So, Thanks fer the cocoa, Molly, and I'll be off. Harry, why don't you 'compney me ter the door."  
  
Harry pushed himself out of his chair and followed Hagrid's broad back down the front hallway and to the door. When they had reached the door, Hagrid turned to Harry with a solom look and said in a low voice "now, Harry, I want you ter STAY OUT O' TROUBLE. It's so much more 'portant this year. Promise me." He looked expectantly down at Harry. "Hagrid," Harry said, just as seriously. "Voldemort is out for my blood. Do you really think that I would go looking for him, or something like that? I may break the rules, er, once in a while, but I'm not stupid." Hagrid turned away and passed a hand over his face. "I know, Harry, it's just that, well, you've gotten in ter trouble a lot and I'm just a bit worried." Harry put his hand on Hagrid's arm and looked at him in the eyes. Hagrid patted Harry on his head, making Harry's knees buckle, and walked out the door without another word.  
  
Harry walked slowly back towards the table and the Weasleys and Hermione. Everyone was sitting in the same positions that he had left them in, except that their expressions had changed from looks of open, goldfish-like surprise to looks of worry.  
  
Harry sat back down and settled in the silent kitchen. After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley broke the spell by levering herself out of her chair and saying "well, it's bedtime, all of you. Come on, up, up!" and chivying them up the stairs.  
  
Muah! I didn't explain what was going on!!! You will have to wait for the update!!! Hahahahahahah.. I wont update if you don't review...so, see you all later..... I love you all!!!!  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R!!!!!! 


	7. Mysteries

A/N: allllllloooooo!!!! How are you guy's doing?? No new reviews!(shakes fist in anger) oh, well, better luck next time. Hope you guys don't hate this chappie too much.....  
  
Harry lifted his head drowsily from his pillow. Sunlight was streaming the window and gilding the quilted bedspread with gold light. He looked over at the opposite wall where Ron was sleeping in a bed identical to Harry's. Harry could see Ron's tousled red hair poking from under the covers. Harry pushed the bedspread off of his feet and carefully made his way over to the door, trying not to wake Ron. He made his way down the stairs. He stopped when he reached the landing. He could hear voices emenating from behind the door to his left. He leaned his head to the left so as to hear better what the people within were discussing. He felt a twinge of guilt at eavesdropping, but he pushed his guilt to the side and pressed his ear to the door.  
  
There seemed to be two men in the room conversing in tight, terse whispers. One of them sounded like Mr. Weasley, the other, Harry couldn't make out. Mr. Weasley's voice sounded from behind the door. "You, you mean, this is it?" the other voice responded in a tense whisper. "It is the only thing that he didn't manage to take from the library of records. It is the only hope that we have left." Harry heard Mr. Weasley sigh. "All right then Conners, I'll keep it for now. But I want your assurance that I needn't keep it long." "I give you the ministry's promise." The man called Conners said formally. "Yes, well, you'd better be off then." Mr. Weasley said in a slightly louder voice. "Er, yes, thanks very much for all this Arthur. You're really helping us out." "Not at all, not at all. See you at the office, then." "Right. Bye, then.". There was a small 'pop' and Harry heard footsteps coming toward the door. He hastily crept down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen before Mr. Weasley came out of the room and caught him with his ear pressed to the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was laying out plates of eggs and bacon when Harry entered the warm kitchen. "Oh, sit down, Harry dear. Have a spot of breakfast." Harry took his place in one of the seats at the long, scarred wooden table and waited while Molly Weasley dished eggs and bacon onto his plate. Mrs. Weasley finished scooping food onto his plate, she made her way up the stairs to wake the others for breakfast. Harry slowly chewed his bacon. What had Mr. Weasley and Mr. Conners been talking about, and what was hidden in the room off the landing?  
  
R&R or I wont update!! 


	8. Reviewing the situation

A/N: hi! Updating time! Yay!  
  
Chapter 8: reviewing the situation  
  
Ron and Hermione and Ginny trooped down the stairs into the kitchen, each of them drowsily greeting Harry. Harry nodded to each of them silently and went back to his thoughts and his eggs.  
  
When all of the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione were eating companionably at the table, Mrs. Weasley joined them. Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley who was buttering a piece of toast. "Mrs. Weasley," he said tentatively "Er, any possibility that you could tell me what the library of records is?" She looked sharply up at him and dropped her toast on her plate. "Now, who told you about the library of records?" she said suspiciously, looking at him in a hawk-like manner. Harry hurriedly took a swig of orange juice. "Um, no one, I just read about it somewhere." Harry mumbled into his orange juice glass. Mrs. Weasley let it drop, but would not reveal anything about the library.  
  
When breakfast was finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged back up to Ron's room to talk. Ron closed the door behind them and Hermione immediately began to talk. "Where did you hear about the library of records, Harry?" she said, pacing. "Er, well," Harry seriously considered lying to his friends, but, on balance, decided to tell the truth. "Well, I heard Mr. Weasley and some man named Conners talking behind that door on the landing. They mentioned something about the last artifact from the library of records or something like that." Hermione looked troubled. "Harry, do you know anything about the library of records?" she said, her brow crinkling with worry. "No. I just heard about it this morning." Harry said. Hermione sighed. "Well, it's a place where all things of enormous magical importance are kept. Artifacts, volumes of history, things that could turn the tide of the war against Voldemort if he were to get his hands on them." She stopped pacing and sat down on the bed next to Ron. Ron looked worried. "You mean, that if he were to steal these things, he could win?" Ron said slowly. "Yes, Ron. That's exactly what I'm mean."  
  
R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R 


End file.
